Over the years a large number of systems and devices have been developed to allow an end user to watch television, in particular satellite or cable transmitted television. Those systems and devices enable an end user to have access to the television content using a personal receiver in order to receive a television signal.
According to the prior art, the quality of the television signal received by the end user will depend on several properties of the devices used by the end user. Moreover, the television signal will only be available if and when the receiver of the end user is in the “footprint” of the transmission. In the case of satellite transmission, provided that the satellite dish is able to see the satellite, the quality of the signal will depend on, at least, the size of the satellite dish and the other hardware and software that is used to process the received signal and to display the signal on a screen.
One aspect of the present invention is to overcome at least some of the problems associated with the prior art.
The present invention is particularly adapted for end users who want to be free to receive the television signal at a physical location of their choice irrespective of where that might be. The method and the system according to the present invention are specifically useful for an end user who wants to watch television at a location that is not fixed, for example from a boat, a yacht, other vehicle or generally just when the user is on the move. The invention will allow a boat-user, for example, to watch transmitted television programs, irrespective of where the boat is positioned on the globe.